cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tricoro/Gifts Lucky Draw Mechanics
Alright, so you got 100 gift points, and you are up for Gifts Lucky Draw! You pressed "Use Gift Points" and there, you have to choose one of the five gifts and, once you picked the gift, the game will reveal what you got from it before revealing the rest of the gifts. While some of you are happy with your choices, others don't. But little did we know, that the choosing gifts part is just a facade to help you satisfy (or dissatisfy) the players opening up gift points. In reality, the game has already picked the reward for the player once they tap "Use Gift Points." No matter which gift you choose, you will end up with the reward decided by the game. Let's say the game rewarded you 2,000. When you got the chance to select the gift, regardless of which gift you choose, the game will grant you 2,000. :'' "Oh, but then the game unveil the rest of the gift and it's all different!"'' It's not over yet. After you choose the gift, you will get a reward set by the game before choosing beforehand, the game will of course put up some other random rewards that may be inside the gift when you open next time. These other rewards are unobtainable at the beginning. Let's say you opened up the upper left gift box and received 2,000. When the game unveils the other gift boxes, you see that the upper-right present has 10,000 on it. You regret your choice and wished that you have picked that one instead. But is it possible? Technically, judging by the game mechanics, if you selected that upper-right present instead of the upper-left present, you'll still get 2,000, and the rest will be revealed to have different reward value. : "How is it possible?" Alright. This game requires the internet to run, which means all your data will be synchronized with the server. When you upgrade your cookie, buying Random Boost, or just try to play, the game will contact with the server to sync the data, including coins and other rewards. What's interesting is, when you open up Gifts Lucky Draw, the game connects the internet before you even choose your present. This leads me to believe that the game has synchronized your reward before you choose your reward. When you choose your reward, the game does not connect to the internet at all, so at one part, when you open up your gift, even if your internet suddenly stops, the reward still continues. It doesn't say "Lost Network Connection" at all. What does this tells us? Oh, and you can try this. When you open up Gifts Lucky Draw, wait until the 5 present box appears, and close the game. Once you open back your game, you'll see that additional coins (or Cookies) has been added to your balance. I'm not sure with Pets Lucky Draw, though, since I had all the Pets in the game. Be sure to give a try! I might be wrong though, but so far, when you open your Gifts Lucky Draw, don't bother choosing the present box. You'll end up getting the same thing. No present has a better reward than the other. For me, I'd always choose what I'd love to press, knowing that I would get the same reward anyway. Have fun! Category:Blog posts